


Inked Wrists

by onlyfairy



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Asking Out, Bullying, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Getting Together, I re-wrote the whole thing and changed almost everything... sorry, Imaginative person, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, OT5, Overthinking, Polyamory, Superstition, Synesthesia, THIS IS REWRITTEN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyfairy/pseuds/onlyfairy
Summary: Each and every one of them five was born with four names printed on their wrists. Some hid it, some showed it off. People would say shit about them but it isn't important. 'The importance lies between the five of them'.Warning!: Mentions of Bullying, Self- harm and Abuse(No one is self-harming and the bullying and abuse isn't depicted)





	Inked Wrists

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I rewrote the whole story and kinda changed everything. I wasn't quite satisfied with the original previous one but.. Please enjoy! ^^
> 
> Warning!: there are Mentions of Bullying, Self-harm and Abuse.  
> (No one is self-harming and the bullying and abuse isn't graphically depicted)
> 
> The characterizations and/or stories of characters like family members are just fiction.

Yuchan was born with four names inked on his wrists. He rarely shows them off, most days, they're covered with concealer. Even if he was a ray of sunshine, a kid with gleaming smile and a bright personality, he's been called closed and selfish.

For not wanting to share even just a glance on his tattoos, for not wanting to tell other people his soulmates' names, for believing they are only his. Inks only his to see, names only his to speak, only his to fall for someday, and only his to love for eternity. Four times the love most can't get, four times of a life-time of love most people aren't meant to have but him. Him and his soulmates only.

 

Every morning, before getting out of bed, he would greet each names. But that was before moving to Seoul. He always tend to hesitate to drop a single syllable of their names whenever he's in a different place. At campings, at overnights, at parties he stayed at until morning. Now his first day in university, waking up in his dorm and his roommate deep in sleep. He dared himself to speak.

_"Good morning, Donghun._

_Good morning, Junhee._

_Good morning, Sehyoon._

_Good morning, Byeongkwan."_

He got up with a smile on his face and butterflies in his stomach. He lightly paddled to the bathroom and checked himself on the mirror. He can't miss one more person to greet.

"Good morning, Yuchan." He giggled before washing his face and brushing his teeth.

 

First day in Seoul, he was excited for the new life, new begginings, new people to meet. He had hopes he would find one of them soon, and he didn't let that hope decrease each day. He believes in it.

And one fine day, he met him.

There weren't magic as the fairytales told him. No time-stopping moment, no heat on his cheeks rising, no pupils dilating. No immediate love at first sight due to birthmarks of destiny.

Because that moment was a reality. And admiration was the only thing he had for Kim Byeongkwan... yet. This is no fairytale, it's their story that they have to build. Byeongkwan told him they got the whole time of the world, so they took things slow. From senior, to roommates, to best friends slowly falling for each other -blame it or thank for their childish domestic way of living together- and finally, acting like one soul.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

 

Byeongkwan dreaded going overseas. He thought he would be away and separated from his soulmates, he always worries to whatever was going to happen to him abroad.

What if he lives there for the rest of his life and won't be able to meet them? What if they try to find him to the ends of the world but they fail? What if he dies in Canada? What if they die without him? What if...

And the 'what if's and worries went on and on the more he takes one flight away from South Korea. All the worst what-ifs stopped when he met Yuchan. The new trainee, bright kid, and... cute as hell. Talented as well too! How can anyone not fall in love with him?

Byeongkwan did not. Yuchan only looked up to him like everyone does. Byeongkwan just... adored him. He adored his positive outlook in life, he adored his warmth, he adored his youthful energy, he adored how talented the kid was. Hell, he almost became a competition if not for his loud, cheerful introduction, stating his name, shocking Byeongkwan and meeting his supossed loml.

 

From finally knowing each other, they spent more time together at the company. Danced together, sang together, bought coffees each morning together, ate lunch together, ate dinner outside together. Until Byeongkwan invited Yuchan to live with him, and surprisingly (not really) Yuchan said, "Are you serious? Of course, hyung! Yes! I'd love to!"

He learned a lot more than he already knew about Yuchan. He's not as shiny as he shows people outside his home, he's more serious than the childish, and he's not as happy as he shows. Byeongkwan just shrugged and thought, _'Well, you can't be a fucking ray of sunshine 24/7.'_

 

But still the same baby?

 _'Yes, still the same baby.'_ He looked endearingly at Yuchan who was tapping on his phone while curled against him, wrapped in a comforter on their couch.

Byeongkwan loves him. He loves his positive sense, he loves his warmth, he loves his youthful energy, he loves his mature behaviour, he loves his selfish reasons, he loves his morning greetings, he loves how talented the kid is, how cute this kid is, how loveable Kang Yuchan is.

 

They've been together for about a year. And being together wasn't a simple walk in the park. Sure the road is bumpy but they pulled through, just the two of them. But not for so long, a female trainee at the same company claimed she was '김세윤's sister. Oh, how they prayed that wasn't false. Because they'd finally. _Finally_. Meet not just one soulmate, but the rest of them.

Yuchan and Byeongkwan couldn't sleep that night. And the night before meeting them. But they did after, as all five of them snuggled on the living room floor with the TV's lights flashing, skin to skin, legs tangled and someone's fingers playing gently with Byeongkwan's hair until his eyelids feel like dropping without opening them once again.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

 

Sehyoon never liked his tattoos. He loved their names, don't get him wrong. He used to think they were beautiful. He just doesn't like where they were printed. He doesn't have anything against the universe or this destiny _'bullshit'_ except for the fact that it has to be written, so obvious and expected. Sehyoon have always imagined different scenarios of how they would meet, in the future or if the mark was something different, he imagined of other worlds where it wasn't a name, where there weren't any names, where there weren't anything but still meeting them. He was excited, it's just that he preffered the world where they met without the universe telling them it was destined. Without anyone knowing it was them all along.

"Why do you have to be somewhere so exposed?" Sehyoon would irritably mumble every time he pull his sleeves. He had an artistic mind but a reserved personality, he didn't like what he thought of of people knowing he had not more than one, but four soulmates.

So no one had seen Kim Sehyoon wear anything else rather than long-sleeved shirts. Rumor has it that it was because he scraped the name off his wrists. Rumor has it that he doesn't even have inks, they say maybe that was why he's so cold. Rumor has it he was soulless... Rumor has it... Rumor...

He heard a lot of stuffs about him on a daily even just passing by the lockers every 8 am in the morning. About how he's intimidating as if he was wearing a cloak of death instead of a simple jacket. About who he might be, is he one of the thugs that vandalizes the walls with pretty, colorful, doodles? Is he a part of those punks that skates between the playground and the parking lot? Does he smoke weed and has packs to sell inside his jacket? Does he cut his wrist? Is that why he's wearing sleeves in the middle of summer? 

All these strangers could go on and on, eventually they'd stop but once he shows up, all eyes are back at him.

Sehyoon would internally whine and complain, _'See! I'm not even doing anything and I have your attention. If you found out about the amount of inks I have, what would you all think of me?'_ He chidded internally. _'I don't want you attention nor opinion about my inks. Leave me alone.'_

 

He isn't possessive towards his inks, he was also never bulied because of it, and he obviously wasn't treated special because of it either. But scenarios of those situations flashed on Sehyoon's mind a lot of times when he was younger, when his imagination runs wild and random and vivid that he almost considered of those as short trips to different dimensions. That condition alone separated him from the other kids. And he didn't want to be to be treated differently anymore, especially not based on the numbers of his soulmates.

But saying he wasn't subconsciously possessive of his marks would be so hypocritical of him. There were times when he believed in superstitions. A simple make-believe routine that grew into an instinctive habit.

Sehyoon believed that his tattoos brings him luck, and different feelings and blessings, which are probably just coincidental, but Sehyoon believed fiddling with his tattoos activates it.

 

As someone who doesn't have consistent friendships, Sehyoon hits rock bottom alone. But he have his inks. People who are waiting for him. His sister always tell him that he can't give up without meeting them first.

Because it would hurt. And Eunsuh was in the place to tell.

Whenever Sehyoon find himself at his lowest point, he would also find his fingers carressing the second name on his left wrists.

'강유찬'

That name shines the brightest for him when he's surrounded with darkness. He found comfort at the imaginary warmth the name exudes and he could smell bergamont, grapefruit and cherry. Like Fruit Loops! That doesn't make his brain release more serotonin but he _believes_ that something as focusing on the name could motivate him enough. It wasn't stupid but... at least it lifts him up.

 

When Sehyoon dances, he gives all of himself. He dedicates his whole being into art for the sake of making art and expressing what fills his mind. He's already untouchable outside of the studio. On the stage and spotlights, he's more invincible. But that doesn't mean he's full of energy everytime he hits the floor, sometimes he could feel his stomach drop just by knowing there will be audience. Sometimes, he doesn't have the same enthusiasm he has before performing unlike when he was just making the choreography. Most times, he's already drained out.

That's when he would focus on the first name on his left hand.

'김병관'

He could feel himself recharging just thinking about the name. He could feel lightning course through his body. He could hear soft thunder even if he's just inside the practice room alone. He could hear drums so distant, almost inaudible but he could feel the thumping. He could feel his feet stomping.

And that's how he'd have all his energy and passion back. He could imagine, no. He could _feel_ , he could _see_ , that the owner of the name is an artist that has vigor and devotion to art much more to what he gets just by rubbing his name on his wrist.

 

Sehyoon, could hear the rolling of waves just by looking at his name. He could smell the ocean, the feeling of mist and fresh blow of wind nearby a shore. One time, he was feeling upset and mad, feeling the engraved name on his right hand and he could envision a soundless volcanic eruption. When he needs calmness, the churning ocean and cold but gentle air surrounds him but when he's angry, all he could see is magma. Just see, no hot atmosphere, no booming sounds, no smell either. When he's drawing and he glances at the Hangul on his right wrist, he could smell fresh brew of coffee. He loves those but...

"박준희, what are you doing to me?" Sehyoon wonders. He wonders if superstitions are only superstitions, fake, a story, a make-believe. And he wonders if having extremely vivid mind is just only artistically imagining things. Sehyoon always have had a different mind that daydreams too much to the extent of almost feeling the imagination with all five senses of his. And the names on his wrists were really testing him.

When he met Park Junhee, he's like what his name gives him. Jun brought him to the sea for their second monthsary, slow walks on the beach, hand-on-hand. Kissing him turns everything out, no sounds, not even the moans they make; no scent, not even the newly bought perfume he bought for him. No colors, except red. Jun's red lips, his red tongue that tells him to never stop, the blush on his cheeks, the fresh hickies Sehyoon made. Just red. And the two of them.

 

Luck and safety.

It's what '이동훈' gives him. Not a feeling, but a blessing. Whenever there's an uneasy feeling settling in Sehyoon's stomach, he'd instantly hold his right wrist, found himself feeling the engraved tattoo on his skin.

It started when he was in high school. It was hell. Sure no one goes near him, but that doesn't mean he doesn't feel safe. In the shower room, once he thought someone was trying to lock his cubicle. His thumb rubs the tattooed name on his wrist. And the shuffling outside stopprd. One time he felt the bus he was riding on was off, an accident could happen any minute and as much as he wants to die, he doesn't want his soulmates to experience what happened to his sister. So he instictively fiddled with his tattoo.

... who the hell is he kidding? Those must be coincidental. But who's gonna stop him from believing in his silly self-made beliefs?

He met Donghun just right after meeting Junhee, they knew each other all along but not together. But Donghun wasn't ready to be in a relationship. Meeting him felt like finally going home, finally sheltered from all harm, finally secured in the arms of a lover after being gone for so long, Jun could also tell the same. Junhee and Sehyoon remained friends with him until he was ready.

 _'It's good'_ Sehyoon thought. He observed Donghun, he could say he was like him. Based on the numbers of bracelet on both of his arms, Sehyoon guessed Donghun doesn't like showing his inks too.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

 

Just like Sehyoon, Donghun never liked showing his tattoos. When Donghun was little, he was bullied almost to each and every day if the bullies weren't suspended. At a young age, he witnessed discrimination of having more than one name marked on wrists.

It isn't rare...

 

Most people could only have two names and people would still give and throw shit at them...

 

_'Those two are probably the true couples and you're just wheeling in' 'Why do you have so many?' 'Donghun is so greedy!'_

 

"It's not my fault!" Donghun would cry. His mother holding him in his arms, telling him that his soulmates are no one's business and "Wouldn't it be better? To be love by more than one person?"

 

Yet he still covered them with bracelets or sleeves. Even if he move to different school every year, it won't change his mind that someone will always come for him. He's unlikeable, not normal for having four instead of one. He's approachable but he always have to leave, careful not to let anyone take one glance on his wrists.

 

At the end of every day, Donghun would say goodnight to them. Running his fingertips to the printed Hangul on his wrists, wishing them to have a good sleep. At random times, in random places, Donghun would try speaking their names out loud. Just to try one more time how they feel against his lips.

 

_"Park Junhee"_

 

_"Kim Sehyoon"_

 

_"Kim Byeongkwan"_

 

_"Kang Yuchan"_

 

Each name doesn't feel the same. The way  _'Junhee'_  leaves his lips felt like telling a lover that they are pretty, under the soft touch of falling petals and the rising sun's rays.  _'Sehyoon'_  felt like a cool night, comfortable in the dark of one's room, content with it's own serenity.  _'Byeongkwan'_  felt like, something that posses too much power, too much ability, but something out of reach.  _'Yuchan'_  felt like euphoria, that being in a state of a good mood whenever the sun shines on your exposed skin, the way his name was spilled... it felt adorable.

   
When he met Junhee, he was sorry. That he doesn't want to be in a relationship. But Junhee, was so willing to wait. He's such a good friend. Junhee was intimidating at first, but in a short time, Jun is revealed to be really affectionate.

Then they met Sehyoon. Jun said he could still be their boyfriend, they'll always wait for him and the other two. But Donghun... wasn't really ready that time. And thank god Sehyoon could understand him.

They weren't unlikeable, Donghun swears he loves them! But... he keeps doubting himself. He's secretely pinning over people that he was destined to be with

Junhee and Sehyoon have been in a relationship for months when he decided to give in. He admitted to himself that he liked them. He convinced himself they won't hurt him. He let himself be closer and closer to them to be comfortable. _'They are your soulmates for christ's sake! Of course they would always understand you. You have the same inks.'_ He nagged himself.

A year and a half, Donghun stayed being just friends with Sehyoon and Junhee until they all lived together to keep each other near. He said 'I love you' to the both of them, said 'I'm sorry I made you wait...'. But it didn't matter, they love him. And Donghun loved them two times more.

 

One night, all three of them sleeping, toppled and tangled with each other. Sehyoon's phone rang. His sister was calling him. When Sehyoon went back to bed, he hugged him tight. He could feel the latter was trembling.

"She said she found them. Our Yuchan and Byeongkwan..."

He and Junhee were speechless, shocked. "... what?..."

"They wanted to meet us up. Tomorrow. At the cafe nearby JYP..."

 

That night, Donghun didn't sleep. Too much in his head. Donghun couldn't help his heart to beat faster and louder. He's nervous. All three of them are!

Turns out, they don't need to be nervous. Their other two soulmates were younger for a few years, they're so... energetic and cute! They were like puppies!

They met in a cafe near both of their workplace. They were shy at first but Junhee prepared a picnic for all five of them and no one could say no to him. When they moved to the park, that's where Kang Yuchan and Kim Byeongkwan unleashed their real colors.

They look so adorable and bright playing with their Junhee. Him and Sehyoon watched them run around under a tree.

"Are you okay?" Sehyoon asked. 

He nodded and smiled at the view of their three soulmates playing tag. Donghun giggled,

"More than ok."

 

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

 

Junhee...

 

Could swear his heart hurts. Just because he loves too much.

 

When he was young, he witnessed love from different sides. It could last long like his parents. Or it couldn't even happen just like what happened to his sister. He wished all of his soulmates would be safe until they all meet. He wanted nothing more but to meet every one of them.

 

The time his mother left their side came, and Junhee couldn't bare it like how he handle her sister's. His father collapsed from an intense ache from all over his body, he couldn't stop crying. He guessed, if one of his soulmate left him it would hurt so much more. He wished he could be tough like his father. He wished his soulmates would forever be safe and healthy.

 

He also saw the kind of love which he isn't even sure if it's love anymore... because  _'how can someone treat their soulmate like that?'_  He witnessed his older sister have bruises 'because of love'. After getting her partner behind the bars, he wished he wouldn't get hurt, more days passing by he can't decide if he's excited or dreaded to meet even just one of them.

He hated himself for thinking that one of his soulmates might be a bad person. 

 

When he met Donghun, all Jun wanted was to love and protect him. But Donghun wasn't ready to be with someone or anyone else yet. He still loved him, he will always wait for him. Junhee loved being with Donghun, whenever he's with him, he couldn't help but feel all giddy and fluttery.

 

When he met Sehyoon, Jun was the one who was intimidated. For Junhee, Sehyoon looks tough and dark, wearing black sleeves and jacket. Covered and closed, looking forever cold. But all views altered when Jun saw him sleeping. He looks like someone who's hurt but in reality, Sehyoon just really likes curling himself like a ball when sleeping.

 

When he met Byeongkwan and Yuchan. He felt like his world became much brighter, much clearer. True, they are like energetic puppies. When he met them, he got another "You're intimidating, hyung..." Donghun and Sehyoon reassured them he's not. And he made sure he really isn't.

 

Junhee looked at them. Cellphone in hand, taking a selca with them. He could feel himself being in love with them, his heart swelling. They are all together, even just for one day. They don't have to fall in love with each other in one day, they don't even have to fall in love with each other at all but Junhee falls easily. And Yuchan told him about him and Byeongkwan. How they worked with themselves to falling in love and not forcing themselves to be together on the first day. Byeongkwan said he loves progress, not rushed relationship. Donghun told them they could take time, that they have all the time in the world. Sehyoon said they will wait. Junhee smiled and winked, "We will always wait."

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

 

What's surprising was, it was Donghun who confessed first, to Yuchan. Yuchan said yes to him and to Junhee too, and the three have been inseperable ever since. And Yuchan seemed happier than before. Not acting, not fake happy. He looked genuine. It made Byeongkwan happy. And well...

Not to say that Byeongkwan became jealous... but that's exactly what happened. Not that Donghun didn't confess to him, but... yeah, that also didn't happen.

But Sehyoon did. The night Donghun confessed, Sehyoon decided to ask Byeongkwan to be his boyfriend.

"You don't have to be in a relationship with Donghun and Junhee if you don't want to,"

_'But I want to'_

"You don't have to break up with Yuchan if that's what you're thinking."

_'Breaking up with Channie would be the last thing I'd want'_

"It's okay if you don't want to be in a relationship with me yet,"

_'I want to be in a relationship with you'_

"I just want to be with you."

_'I do too.. I'm just not ready yet...'_

"But I'm always willing to wait. But I'll still be here for you..."

_'Thank you'_

Byeongkwan kissed Sehyoon. But didn't gave him an answer. Sehyoon took nothing out of it. Donghun used to kiss him too even if they weren't together. So he understands. And he believes he will get a verbal answer later.

Which he did, almost four months after asking Byeongkwan. He felt fireworks inside his chest and he felt like his blood was made of soda. Maybe because that's what Byeongkwan's lip balm tasted like. Cherry coke. And Sehyoon looks around and he swears everywhere is tinged with pink.

He was nothing but happy, and in love, and satisfied, 

 

Yuchan watched his boyfriend and his other boyfriend's boyfriend spin around the living room. He too felt happy, but he too, want to make Sehyoon happy.

Donghun and Junhee wanted to ask Byeongkwan out too but they never had a chance to. They were either too nervous or intimidated or Byeongkwan was hanging out with Sehyoon and the two didn't want to disturb them.

They talked about it, asking them out all at once. Donghun didn't think it would be a great idea, seeing how Byeongkwan liked taking things slow and Sehyoon is still quite shy around Yuchan.

 

No one confessed to Byeongkwan but Byeongkwan asked Junhee out.

Weeks after bonding together in the studio. Dancing to songs they don't know, songs the love, and songs the don't even understand. Their bodies moved freely to the beat and melodies. And Byeongkwan was mesmerized by Junhee.

Junhee dances so gracefully and Byeongkwan couldn't see anything other than him. His arms swaying and rolling his body with such lightness and control. Twirling fast yet smoothly. Lightly skipping step-by-step. Every turn Junhee makes, the way he sways his hips, the way he points his feet, the way he flicks his wrists, the way he rolls his head, the way his lithe body led Byeongkwan from staring, unmoving, to joining Junhee waltz around the practice room.

The way he moves his body, ever so gracefully. Byeongkwan couldn't help but sigh out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He used to believe real life couldn't be a fairytail but all of a sudden, a prince was right in front of him. Junhee, is the embodiment of the phrase "celestial grace", a real angel.

 

Donghun asked Byeongkwan out months after Byeongkwan and Junhee got together. Byeongkwan thought he'd never ask. They three of them spent handfull of hours going out to watch films while Sehyoon stay behind and while Yuchan was still attending his school.

 

One Saturday, Sehyoon was left at home with Yuchan and Junhee still sleeping, Donghun and Byeongkwan decided to have a small morning date at a new cafe a block away from their apartment. It has been a long time since he had his first love, Junhee, alone to him so he prepared the kitchen. They could cook breakfast for themselves and Yuchan. Sehyoon have been planning on asking if the youngest was ready to be in a relationship with him. Sehyoon grew fond of him since they kinda moved in with them. They've all have been kind of together for over half a year. He thought this morning would be good.

 

But it wasn't. Sehyoon was greeted by a Yuchan in panic.

"S-Sehyoon-hyung, Jun... Jun he-"

Sehyoon gently grips the younger's shoulder, "Whoa, Channie, calm down. What happened?"

He instructed Chan to take a breath first while his fingers brush through his hair. Channie's eyes were watery, he didn't know what to do.

"Junhee, he was... he can't wake up..." he choked out.

Sehyoon hugged Yuchan and told him it was okay. They went to Jun's room, Yuchan tugging on Sehyoon's sleeves as he proceed to gently wake him up. He and Donghun have dealt with this before, it hasn't occured since Channie and Kwannie came to their lives. What made last night different from these recent peacefull nights?

Channie told him that Donghun and Junhee kinda got into an arguement. That's why Donghun went on a breakfast date outside with Byeongkean to avoid breakfast at home.

Sehyoon sighed. Bickering and nagging have been between the two -and based on Sehyoon's observation- since their two youngest soulmates moved in. Sehyoon thought they should control themselves first.

Junhee woke up horrified and immediately jumped on Sehyoon to cry on his shoulder. Yuchan joined in the two's hug, telling he loves them both. Sehyoon sighed in relief, his Junhee was safe, and Yuchan? Soon to be his too.

That morning, all three of them cooked brunch. Cooking is one of Junhee's way to destress and to relieve. The cooked a very basic breakfast and brought the side dishes out. When they finished eating, they watched a movie to pass time. Junhee and Yuchan both tucked under Sehyoon's arms.

Donghun and Byeongkwan came back home after lunch and Sehyoon made the quarreling lovers to talk, finally making them make up. Now they have to talk about Yuchan and Byeongkwan moving in. The two younger soulmates joined them, talked about what they were gonna do. Talked about moving to a place for five instead of staying in an three-person-only dorm. They talked about Sehyoon, Donghun, and Junhee's new CEO and her new company. They talked about training together. Talked about debut. And finally talked everything through and exchanged 'I love you's.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading :)  
> This fic is heavily inspired by: Ink On My Skin. Issa Haikyuu!! fic


End file.
